


You and I

by dontfeedthewolfy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Derek Comes Back, Derek Feels, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Mentioned Laura Hale, Mentioned Scott McCall, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek Hale, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Pining Derek, Post-Series, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, kind of, non-conventional story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontfeedthewolfy/pseuds/dontfeedthewolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has tried to stay away. Really he has, but you can't fight destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a take on a nontraditional way of telling a story, and a nice way to getting back into the swing of writing. To set the tone, the concept is that two stories are being told in alternating sentences one beginning with I (Derek) and the other You (Stiles) and they don't connect.

I push open the metal sliding door. 

You leave the house a purpose burning in your heart. 

I am engulfed with the dust clinging in the stale air. 

You get in the jeep and go into the the thick of it. 

I never thought I would end up back here. 

You know this war will never end. 

I swore to myself I wouldn’t. 

You are okay with that, have come to terms with it, embraced it even, no matter the chaos it has wrought in your life. 

I should have known better. 

You go to them because that is what you do, no matter what the threat is. 

I open the window, and thank the gods for my wolf when it stutters grinding out the stagnancy of being closed for too long. 

You would fight an army. 

I didn’t miss the battles of Beacon Hills, but that isn’t what I’m coming back for. 

You even feel like you could and stay intact. 

I wasn’t sure for so long that it would be enough. 

You would rip the whole world apart if that’s what you had to do. 

I guess I’m just jaded in that way. 

You would tear this town apart until it rained blood if it meant keeping what is yours safe. 

I haven’t trusted love, really I don’t trust much of anything, but love in particular. 

You might be wrong, but the ends justify the means in your eyes. 

I let them, Katie and Jennifer, nearly destroy that part of me. 

You found your magic like that. 

I never really thought I could trust my own heart after them.

You lost Scott and just exploded, the magic, the spark, pouring out of you like a faucet. 

I didn’t think I could want or be wanted purely for me. 

You drank it in; the creatures that had him didn’t stand a chance. 

I let them in and people died. 

You felt bad when he said you shouldn’t have killed them. 

I don’t know why I kept falling for people like that, manipulators, that only wanted what I could do for them. 

You use Scott as a moral compass, and maybe you don’t even know it. 

I hate they way the loss of power makes me feel.

You are so observant but it seems you miss the most glaringly obvious details. 

I look out the window to the town I grew up in. 

You might just be too focused on the goals at hand to let it in. 

I see the dust that clings to every thing, but I can make this home again. 

You cast the magic around you because tonight is the showdown and you are going to win. 

I wanted to run. 

You are a warrior. 

I wanted to leave it all behind. 

You are strong. 

I can’t. 

You have found your anchor, even though you are still human. 

I don’t have a choice.

You fight for them, put your life on the line without a second of hesitation. 

I think I would still choose this even if I did. 

You would lay your life down even for the worst of them, because they are yours. 

I have had everything striped from me and that forced me to realize what’s important. 

You might not be all that human after all. 

I have known nothing but loss here… except for-

You thrive. 

I keep leaving but I can never really stay away. 

You have to know, this is your world just as much if not more than the wolves. 

I just keep coming back. 

You are home. 

I walked the streets of New York in a time that doesn’t feel like all that long ago. 

You walked into this world like you owned it, never batting an eye. 

I was alone even when I had Laura

You move through the slanted walls and broken ceiling like a shadow in the night. 

I closed myself to her. 

You have a mission tonight. 

I did the same thing again each time I left. 

You have to save them. 

I closed myself to everyone, but each time there were far fewer that tried to get it.

You always have to save them. 

I didn’t shake everyone. 

You found your strength, your magic; it may not always have been there but it is now. 

I always got texts after Peter became the alpha, little ones to check back in, to make sure I was still alive. 

You have still struggled, the notgitsune almost consumed you, but you survived. 

I kept running, and eventually it was only one person. 

You thought it would kill you. 

I thought I could keep pushing and eventually it would all just stop.

You kept fighting. 

I thought the first time I left would be the last. 

You may not be a wolf but you are pack. 

I was wrong, like I almost always am. 

You run with wolves, and keep up. 

I know one thing for certain. 

You might know it, you might not, but this place, this world, is where you belong. 

I fought against it so hard and for so long it felt it ripped my soul apart. 

You stare the monster in the eyes, the monster that hurt your pack and killed humans in your home. 

I wanted to deny it until it wasn’t true. 

You will have not mercy, not tonight, and you are the glorious hands of justice. 

I walk back outside, following the scent trail without even the slightest trouble. 

Your magic rushes at the monster like a force of nature. 

I go toward the one and only thing I came back here for.

You are almost shocked by how fast it’s over… almost.

I feel the rain cold on my too warm skin. 

You step back outside and let the rain wash off the monster’s black blood. 

I have found what is important while I was fighting to stay away. 

You look up into the sky allowing the weather and nature to ground you back to the here and the now. 

I locked everything out until I found what I couldn’t keep out no matter how hard I tried. 

You feel it then, a change in the currents around you. 

I don’t want to lock it out any more. 

You tell yourself it can’t be real, not after all this time. 

I don’t want to lock out much of anything anymore. 

You want to hope but that seems too fragile

I have found peace and more importantly truth. 

You know it though. 

I know it with every fiber of my being. 

You are my mate. 

I am yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Well they don't connect until the end!
> 
> Thanks you so much for read. I’m Isaac. I am a LGBTQA+ writer. Generally I choose to ignore canon and acquire representation. I try to do this in the most natural means possible. Perhaps this isn’t as prevalent in the fanfic community but queer representation is minimal. So as a member of this community and an aspiring novelist I want to write from these character perspectives, and give my readers the chance to see aspects of them selves in their favorite fandoms (and eventually within my own original worlds), or at least give a different voice than what is usually heard. I like the idea of telling stories about queer characters in which their gender identity or sexuality is not the driving force of the story. They are characters that happen to be queer not characters that their plot centers around them being queer.
> 
> As always I enjoy your feed back greatly and thank you for reading the things that seem to keep pouring out of my head. If you enjoy this you can follow me on tumblr ( www.queerrainbowwarrior.tumblr.com ) and twitter( @Qrainbowwarrior ) for updates regarding up coming works, both fanfic and original (as well as my ongoing personal dribble).


End file.
